Hell is What I Brought You
by AnberlinLove
Summary: Ever since Castiel became human, the connection they had disappeared. He had figured it would become stronger but instead, whenever he touched Dean's scar he felt nothing. Set in 2014, Coda to The End. SLASH


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Just a quick oneshot to satisfy the need of some Dean/Cas action during this hiatus. Summer hiatus always sucks the worst. Set in the future. Coda to The End. Italics are Dean's thoughts. 

**Hell is What I Brought You**

_And Hell is all I've been able to give you._

He trailed his hands down the slimmer man's waist, enjoying the goose bumps rising in his wake. _You pulled me from hell. _With one thrust he was inside the fallen angel's body. _And we'll fall back in together when Satan finally pulls our card. _Castiel moaned, fingers knotting inside Dean's hair. His eyes were not shut, he wouldn't let them. Tonight would be the last night to look into those beautiful eyes, and he wouldn't miss it. Not for a second.

_Hopefully, he pulls it soon._

Dean's heart stuttered at the thought of it. He could see this beautiful creature laying beneath him; cold and lifeless. For some odd reason, he could imagine the feel of his warm blood beneath his hands. At this, his fingers dug deeper into soft flesh. Castiel dragged his hands up his lover's sides, reveling in his warmth.

The man above him was no leader.

The man above him was weak. And Castiel knew it. For a while, he had been sure of Dean's strength. He thought him to be strong, righteous…a warrior. Now, he knew better. He had watched Dean slaughter a little girl to bait demons into a trap. He had watched as Dean tore her to shreds, eyes empty as her blood matted his clothing and face.

Dean had not cried.

Dean didn't cry, he didn't speak of it again. When Castiel tried to make him, he had simply shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile. A deeper thrust than before broke Cas' train of thought, he ground his hips back. Dean's cock filled his tight hole; he could feel him in so many ways. Still, not in the way he wanted. Ever since Castiel became human, the connection they had disappeared. He had figured it would become stronger but instead, whenever he touched Dean's scar he felt nothing. Dean would pity him, give him a look that simply said 'stop trying'.

_I took your family. I took your home. I took your body._

Despite all of this… Castiel loved him.

_And still you love…me. I'm a monster now._

The Winchester licked down Castiel's neck, relishing the taste of him on his tongue. Needy whimpers seemed to spew out of the slighter man's mouth, loud and uninhibited. This drove him deeper into the abyss that was impossible to escape since it all fell apart.

Since the world fell apart.

_We lost Bobby. We lost Sam. _

Dean could practically taste the mortality on his skin. He knew that every heartbeat was essential. This man below him was fragile and just a moment's way from death. Well just a day.

_It's time for me to give you away._

When he came, he simply bucked, no noise. Not like he used to. He used to whisper such comforting things. Used to whisper about love and hope. But now he just fucked. No coming undone, no sharing secrets. What did it matter? They were both minutes from the end. The whole world was.

Castiel met his eyes, so hazed with whatever flavor drug Dean could scrounge up for him. His hands reached out to him but Dean slipped out of grasp once he was done. He hovered over Cas' half naked body as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

_I won't allow myself to hesitate. _

The fallen angel dropped his hands, eyes slipping closed as to fight back the tears that weren't coming in the first place. He wasn't stupid. Sure, the drugs ate up half of his brain but he knew Dean. He knew the old Dean. He knew this…thing that'd replaced his Dean. He knew that this kami kaze mission would be the end. Of him anyway. Dean was just getting his fill.

Said hunter finally brought himself to lay a hand on Cas' chest, urging him to open his eyes again. He kept that gaze as he bent forward to kiss him almost gently.

And it was so fake that it hurt.

_I won't allow myself to regret it._


End file.
